thedarknessbeckonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Darkness Beckons
The Darkness Beckons is a Digimon fanfiction written by Augustine Hox. As of August 2013, it is unfinished. It was intended to be the sequel to the Takari fanfiction The Light Shines also written by Hox. Despite the fact that'' The Darkness Beckons'' was advertised as a Takari fanfiction, it contains more adventure elements than romantic elements. The story is of two subsequent wars in both the Digital and Human world. In the Digital World, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Michael, and Willis meet with Gennai and Leomon who are leading the last resistance to the Hell Forces, an army of evil Digimon led by Lucemon, Daemon, Leviamon, Barbamon, Belphemon, and Lillithmon. In the struggle, Gennai dies, but with the sacrifice, Tai, TK, and Davis join the others in the Digital World. Together they defeat the Hell Generals and save Kari. In the real world, in order to aid the Gennai Army, the Digidestined on earth form the International Digidestined Alliance in order to combat the large amount of Digimon appearing in the human world. Helping organize the Alliance, Mimi is responsible for leading the effort in America. When the victory in the Third Digital World War, the heroes return to the human world, however, they are met by the IDA. As Tai secretly traveled to the Digital World, everyone believes that he is still leading the Alliance in Japan. They take this to mean the heroes are diversions sent by the Hell Forces and imprison them all in three separate locations except for Ken, Davis, TK, Lopmon, Terriermon, Gatomon, and Betamon. With the arrest, Ken, Davis, and TK split up, with TK and Gatomon leading a worldwide attempt to weaken the IDA's credibility. Ken, Terriermon, and Lopmon travel to Britain where they begin meeting rebel leaders. Davis and Betamon stay in America to continue receiving information from a secret Informant. Mimi and Davis eventually rebel against the Alliance, creating the American Free Army which compels Ken to unite with the French resistance and convince the British Digidestined to secede from the IDA. Mimi and Davis eventually free Michael, Cody, Veemon, and Armadillomon from the Rocky Mountain Prison in Colorado. Ken also frees Yolei, Hawkmon, Wormmon, and Willis from the North Sea Prison. TK then frees Kari, Tai, Agumon, and Patamon from the Gobi Desert Prison in China. The freed Digidestined unite the global rebel forces into the Terrestrial Gennai Army and conducts open war with the IDA, leading to four concurrent battles in Japan: the Battle of Odaiba, the Battle of Tokyo, the Battle of Tokyo Bay, and the Battle of Highten View Terrace. At Highten View Terrace, Tai finds that Izzy, who he left to assume his identity, was under the control of Daemon, who had escaped from the Digital World after the war. Kari, seeing her former possessor, and Gatomon take the lead in defeating him. With the defeat of Daemon, the Digidestined Civil War comes to an end. Synopsis Soon after the defeat of Beelzemon, MiniDaemon digivolves into Daemon and unleashes the rest of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Upon reviving Lucemon, Leviamon, Barbamon, Belphemon, and Lillithmon who were hiding underground. The six demon lords build an army and begin conquering the Digital World, meeting little resistance. The Hell Forces are eventually met by the Gennai Army, led by Gennai and Leomon, but put up little resistance. Daemon then moves to the Digital World in order to rid the Hell Forces of the Digidestined, making way for an invasion of the human world. Gennai also goes to the human world to bring the Digidestined to the Digital World to fight the Hell Forces. One year afer the events of The Light Shines, Takeru Takaishi joins an exchange student program traveling to Shanghai, China, separating him from Hikari Kamiya. In Odaiba, Liu begins attending classes in Odaiba High School. While most of the Japanese Digidestined welcome him warmly, Ken Ichijouji is skeptical. During Kari's separation from TK, she begins to react fearfully, hearing voices in her head and footsteps following her. All the while, none of the Digidestined are able to contact TK. Eventually, Kari is possessed by Daemon and travels to the United States. Ken, Miyako Inoue, and Iori Hida lead the search with Taichi Kamiya, in search of Kari. Eventually, Tai becomes In the human world, Koushiro Izumi finds reports of a huge Digi-Port the has formed over the United States. After talking with Willis Thompson, Izzy (Synopsis in progress)